You're My Love
by Gia-XY
Summary: Taiga tidak ingin meragukan Tetsuya hanya karena Tetsuya belum ingin memperjelas status mereka dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibir. Taiga yakin, pasangan tanpa status jelasnya itu memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia sangat menjunjung bahwa ciuman tidak boleh dilakukan sembarangan./ Shounen-ai./ UNTUK KAKURO DAY INA! #KaKuroDayIna2015 #SecondEventKaKuroShipper


**You're My Love**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Taiga tidak ingin meragukan Tetsuya hanya karena Tetsuya belum ingin memperjelas status mereka dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibir. Taiga yakin, pasangan tanpa status jelasnya itu memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia sangat menjunjung bahwa ciuman tidak boleh dilakukan sembarangan.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **.**

 **Warning:**

Fanon, shounen-ai, mungkin OOC, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, beberapa istilah asing, krisis kosakata, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 **A/N 1:**

 _ **UNTUK KAKURO DAY INA! #KaKuroDayIna2015 #SecondEventKaKuroShipper**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami Taiga, anggota klub basket SMA Seirin yang sudah berjaya sejak tahun pertamanya. Kemampuannya bisa dibilang hampir setara dengan kemampuan Generasi Keajaiban dari SMP Teikou yang kini seangkatan dengan Taiga dan terpencar di sekolah-sekolah berbeda. Bakat Taiga seringkali membuat anggota klub yang lain iri, tetapi bukan berarti jarak tercipta karena kemampuan Taiga yang di atas mereka—bahkan bisa dibilang setingkat monster. Justru, kemampuan Taiga menjadi salah satu motivasi klub untuk meraih kemenangan.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Taiga pindah dari Amerika ke Jepang pada tahun ketiganya di SMP. Amerika dan Jepang, tentu keduanya memiliki beberapa budaya dan nilai-nilai moral yang berbeda. Karena itu, tidak jarang Taiga merasa beberapa orang yang masih mengikuti adat lama Jepang itu agak kolot, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya sampai kesal. Namun, tampaknya kasus yang satu ini agak berbeda ….

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Kagami-kun." Pemuda berambut biru es bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menahan wajah Taiga yang mendekat ke wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Ini Jepang, sadarilah bahwa ciuman itu hanya boleh dilakukan saat pernikahan dan setelahnya dengan orang yang berstatus pasangan hidupmu."

Capek, Taiga capek, … capek mendengar ceramah Kuroko Tetsuya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dengan tema sama ini ….

Demi Kakak Himuro Tatsuya yang saat ini sedang menimba ilmu di SMA Yousen sana, TAIGA HANYA MINTA CIUM! KECUP BIBIR! Kuroko Tetsuya tersayang, apalah salah Kagami Taiga padamu sampai permintaan "sederhana"nya ditolak terus!

Taiga menyingkirkan paksa tangan Tetsuya dari mulutnya dan kembali berusaha mendekati wajah si pemilik surai biru. Sayang, Tetsuya sendiri tidak jera mempertahankan ciuman pertamanya dari terkaman Sang Harimau.

"Kuroko, tolong, aku ini pasangan hidupmu, kok."

"Calon, Kagami-kun. Itu juga kalau jadi."

"'KALAU'?"

Sudah ditolak terus, dibuat lelah; ketika kembali mencoba, malah dibuat sakit hati.

"Iya. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Taiga langsung merosot jatuh sampai terduduk di atas lantai atap. Kepalanya tertunduk suram, jauh lebih suram dengan langit kelabu siang itu. Taiga galau, segalau awan mendung di atas sana yang bingung harus menurunkan hujan atau tidak.

Kagami Taiga pasrah. Tampaknya, usahnya untuk meminta ciuman dari Tetsuya hari itu gagal lagi.

Mari dijelaskan terlebih dahulu.

Perlu diingatkan, Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tetapi juga bukan teman biasa. Sebutlah mereka punya hubungan tanpa status. Bukannya mereka masih ragu atau apa. Jujur, mereka sudah mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai, namun hubungan resmi belum disahkan. Alasannya?

Taiga harus menahan kesal kalau mengingat alasan kenapa ia dan Tetsuya belum menjalin hubungan jelas. Semua lagi-lagi karena … kekolotan pikiran Tetsuya ….

" _Kurasa hubungan seperti itu sebaiknya dimulai saat sudah lulus. Anak SMA biasanya pikirannya masih kurang dewasa."_

Tetsuya pikir mereka anak tahun berapa?!

Rasanya Taiga ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding begitu mendengar ucapan Tetsuya waktu itu. Demi apa! Kenapa ia harus menyukai orang yang kolot begini, sih?! Untungnya cinta Taiga terbalas! Kalau tidak, bisa bertambah penderitaan Taiga!

Namun itu tetap tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya terus menolak ciuman dari Taiga. Kadang Taiga berpikir …, jangan-jangan Tetsuya sebenarnya hanya tidak mau berciuman dengannya? Tetsuya sebenarnya jijik dengannya? Tetsuya sebenarnya ….

Oh, tidak, ia mulai lagi ….

Taiga buru-buru mendepak jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran negatif itu dari pikirannya. Tidak, tidak. Tetsuya mencintainya. Hanya mencintainya. Ia pasti akan lebih tidak mau jika diminta ciuman oleh orang lain selain Taiga. Taiga—harus—yakin.

Namun, walau Taiga berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Tetsuya tidak akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang lain sekalipun, keinginan untuk memonopoli tetap ada. Rasa takut tetap bersarang dalam hatinya dan memaksanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Terkadang Taiga takut kalau-kalau keegoisan dan keparanoiaan … akan menggerogotinya sampai habis dan menguasai dirinya ….

Tetapi, sekali lagi, keinginan Taiga lebih besar daripada rasa takut itu.

Ciuman Tetsuya hanya miliknya, itu mutlak—oh, sial, ia mulai terdengar seperti Si Kapten dari Rakuzan.

"Kuroko, hanya sebuah ciuman …."

"Tidak, Kagami-kun."

"Ayolah …."

"Tidak."

"Kurokooo!"

Hening ….

… Eh? Loh? Tidak ada balasan …?

Taiga buru-buru mendongak, melihat ke arah tempat di mana Tetsuya berdiri tadi.

"SIAL! Ia kabur!"

Selamat, Kagami Taiga-san. Anda mendepatkan _door prize_ ; Anda mendapat _privileges_ khusus untuk bermain petak umpet dengan calon kekasih Anda.

"KUROKOOO!"

 **~XxX~**

Sebuah kesialan bagi Taiga karena pada tingkatan keduanya di SMA, ia harus pisah kelas dengan bayangan kesayangannya. Mengingat ada—banyak—kejadian di mana Tetsuya kabur darinya karena tidak mau memberinya ciuman—dan demi apa pun, hanya sebuah ciuman!—Taiga jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak meminta pemindahan kelas kepada kepala sekolah. Pasalnya, waktu tahu kelas mereka pisah, Taiga masih belum tahu Tetsuya juga menyukainya. Ia juga mengira Tetsuya _straight_ , hanya saja Tetsuya belum menemukan tambatan hati. Mana ia tahu kalau Si Kolot Tetsuya ternyata juga _gay_.

 _Okay_ , kembali ke keadaan sesungguhnya.

Taiga berjalan menyusuri lorong perpustakaan. Dari wajahnya, ia tampak kesal sekaligus tidak sabar. Ia seakan ingin melahap mangsa—wow, apa mangsanya Tetsuya?

 _BRAK!_

Begitu sampai di meja yang terletak di bagian belakang perpustakaan, Taiga tanpa ragu langsung menggebrak meja paling ujung. Jika Anda memiliki mata yang tajam, pasti Anda sadar kalau Kagami Taiga sedang memukul meja yang saat itu dipakai seorang pemuda manis dengan mata sedalam birunya lautan untuk meletakkan buku yang dibaca pemuda manis itu.

Bersyukurlah saat itu di perpustakaan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Cukup dengan permainan petak umpetnya."

Tetsuya menghela napas lelah. Kenapa, sih, pasangan tanpa status jelasnya ini tidak pernah menyerah meminta ciuman darinya?

"Kagami-kun, aku—"

"Aku tidak akan meminta ciuman lagi hari ini. Tenang saja."

Tanpa dipersilakan, Taiga memotong dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Tetsuya. Setelah itu, Taiga menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya dengan siku lengan kanan yang ia tumpukan pada permukaan meja dan membentuk sudut setengahnya tegak lurus dengan permukaan tersebut.

Tetsuya terdiam menatap Taiga. Agaknya, ia tidak percaya. Ia ragu, haruskah ia kembali membaca buku di pegangannya? Masalahnya, kalau ia sudah membaca buku, ia tidak akan fokus pada sekitarnya. Gawat kalau ternyata ia dibohongi Taiga dan tahu-tahu ciumannya dicuri tanpa izin. Bukannya tidak mau percaya pada Taiga, tetapi diam-diam, cahayanya itu memang licik di saat-saat tertentu.

"Hei, percaya saja padaku, Bodoh. Lagipula, aku sekarang lebih tertarik untuk menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Tetsuya mengernyit heran. Sementara itu, Taiga melirik ke sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa di sana benar-benar hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hanya ada kita di sini, Kagami-kun. Kurasa, setelah ini tidak akan ada yang datang. Tidak ada yang punya jadwal mengembalikan buku hari ini."

Taiga tidak heran bagaimana Tetsuya tahu jadwal pengembalian buku dan bisa memprediksi kemungkinan tidak akan ada orang yang datang. Tetsuya adalah salah satu anggota komunitas perpustakaan. Belum lagi, Tetsuya itu hobi observasi. Kata Tetsuya, biasanya kebanyakan orang hanya datang ke perpustakaan jika mereka diwajibkan mencari buku untuk membuat tugas dan mengembalikan buku yang mereka pinjam.

"Kuroko, uh …. Bagaimana tanyanya, ya …?" Mendadak, Taiga tampak canggung. Agaknya ia bingung cara menyusun kalimat yang bagus untuk pertanyaannya. "Er …. Kenapa … mau denganku …?"

Tetsuya mengernyit, sementara Taiga kelabakan. Si pemuda dengan alis bercabang buru-buru memberi penjelasan dukungan untuk pertanyaannya.

"Ma-maksudku, kautahu sendiri kita sama-sama … lelaki …. Kemudian, aku keras kepala, tidak jarang kita berbeda pendapat juga …. Kenapa setuju saja ketika aku berkata aku ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu setelah lulus SMA?"

Hubungan mereka memang belum jelas saat ini, tetapi sudah jelas di masa depan. Setidaknya, kemungkinan besar jelas. Tetsuya sudah janji akan menerimanye setelah mereka lulus nanti.

Taiga hanya ingin meluruskan apa yang—mungkin—salah dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin mendapat bukti jelas bahwa Tetsuya benar-benar mencintainya, bukan orang lain, dan hanya dirinya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Tetsuya-bisa-saja-beralih-ke-orang-lain-tanpa-Taiga-tahu itu harus segera dihapus dan dimusnahkan. Taiga tidak ingin meragukan Tetsuya hanya karena Tetsuya belum ingin memperjelas status mereka dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Taiga hanya takut kalau ia suatu hari harus kehilangan kepercayaan pada Tetsuya kalau ia tidak segera meluruskan masalah dalam dirinya.

Tetsuya menghela napas lelah. Entah kenapa, belum menjawab saja, ia sudah lelah duluan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lagipula, tumben-tumbenan Taiga mau menanyakan hal yang _kelihatannya_ remeh begitu.

"… Cinta itu tidak memilih kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, Kagami-kun …. Kagami-kun pikir aku tidak stres saat tahu aku menyukai Kagami-kun?" Taiga menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tiak gatal, canggung. "Kagami-kun itu laki-laki, aku juga. Kagami-kun pasanganku dalam basket. Kagami-kun sering berbeda pendapat denganku. Kita juga sering bertengkar. Ditambah lagi … aku tidak ingin membuat kau jijik dan ujungnya malah hubungan kita saat itu menjadi buruk. Karena itu, awalnya, aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaan gila ini."

Taiga dan Tetsuya sudah tahu bahwa mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Itu memang benar. Namun, baru kali ini Taiga bertanya tentang bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya menyukainya dan mendengar jawabannya langung dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Maksudmu … aku yang pertama …?" Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. Dari ekspresinya, si pemuda penyuka vanila kocok tampak agak tersinggung.

"Memangnya, Kagami-kun pikir aku pernah menyukai laki-laki lain? Seperti Aomine-kun atau Akashi-kun? Menyukai seorang gadis saja tidak pernah."

Taiga tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya, tanpa diberitahu pun, seharusnya ia bisa menebak kalau ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang dicintai Tetsuya. Oh, bukan hanya pertama, tetapi juga harus terakhir! Lucunya, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya yang membuatnya sulit meyakinkan diri bahwa Tetsuya tidak mungkin menyukai salah satu mantan teman-teman satu timnya, sehebat apa pun mereka. Padahal, untuk pemuda kaku seperti Tetsuya, menyukai seorang laki-laki adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Ehem, Taiga pengecualian tentunya. Tetsuya mencintai Taiga pun sebenarnya adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Kalau aku mengajakmu menikah hari ini, bagaima—"

"Kutolak. Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal seperti itu."

Aura suram langsung muncul di sekitar Taiga. Sakit, sakit rasanya. Baru bertanya, kalimat belum selesai, lamaran sudah ditolak duluan.

Mungkinkah kalau sebenarnya Tetsuya memang tidak berniat menjalin hubungan pasti dengannya? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Taiga hanya dipakai Tetsuya untuk membuat orang lain cemburu? Siapa? Siapa orang itu?

Oh, sial, pikiran negatif itu muncul lagi ….

Tidak, Taiga! Tidak! Tetsuya hanya hanya tidak mau buru-buru! Jangan berpikir macam-macam!

"Sudah selesai bertanyanya? Hanya itu saja—"

"Ciuman! Kenapa kau menolak kalau kuajak melakukannya?!" Taiga buru-buru memotong saat sadar Tetsuya ingin mengakhiri sesi tanya-jawab mereka.

Tetsuya memasang wajah tidak suka saat mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Seperti biasa, wajahnya langsung kusut jika diajak membahas soal ciuman.

"Kagami-kun, ciuman itu seharusnya pertama kali dilakukan saat—"

"Pernikahan dan setelahnya. Tenang saja, aku tahu tradisi Jepang yang menjadi alasan sehari-harimu. Alasan lain maksudku."

Taiga yakin, pasangan tanpa status jelasnya itu memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia sangat menjunjung bahwa ciuman tidak boleh dilakukan sembarangan. Untuk yang satu ini, Taiga benar-benar berani mencuri dan memodifikasi sedikit pernyataan khas Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Pemikiranku mutlak, jangan mengelak._

Sayangnya, kalau Taiga mengucapkan itu di depan Tetsuya, ia yakin dirinya tidak akan diacuhkan Tetsuya selama kurang lebih seminggu. Parahnya, ia akan terbaring di rumah karena kena _Ignite Pass_ kebanggaan Si Bayangan.

"Aku …. Apa … Kagami-kun pernah berpikir kalau … bisa saja perasaan yang sebenarnya Kagami-kun rasakan padaku sebenarnya bukan cinta …?"

Taiga terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya

Perasaannya yang ia rasakan … bukan cinta …? Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Entah kenapa, Taiga kesal. Oh, bukan entah kenapa. Jelas ia kesal. Ia merasa cintanya diragukan. Sial, mungkinkah ini karma atas pikiran negatif yang terus berkerumun di otaknya tanpa ia mau?

Namun, Taiga tetap terdiam, membiarkan Tetsuya melanjutkan perkataannya terlebih dahulu.

"Saat Kagami-kun berkata bahwa ini pertama kalinya Kagami-kun jatuh cinta—sama sepertiku—aku jadi berpikir …, apa mungkin kita salah mengartikan perasaan ini? Karena … ini yang pertama kalinya untuk kita …?"

Taiga terdiam. Kedua manik merah darahnya melebar.

Apa-apaan …? Kenapa Tetsuya bisa bicara begitu dengan tenang? Wajahnya masih seperti permukaan air yang tenang, seakan apa yang dibahasnya bukan hal fatal.

"Karena itu, kupikir … akan sangat disayangkan jika yang Kagami-kun cintai ternyata benar-benar bukan aku, dan Kagami-kun nantinya menyesal karena memberikan ciumannya pada orang yang tidak dicintainya …."

… Sial …. Kenapa Taiga malah merasa gemas mendengar jawaban Tetsuya ….?

"Oi, Bodoh. Kenapa kau ini malah memikirkan tentangku, sih? Harusnya kaupikirkan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, ciumanku itu sudah sering dicuri Alex. Jadi, kalau itu kesalahan pun, aku tidak akan menyesal."

Wajah Tetsuya mengerut. Genggamannya pada buku di tangannya mengerat. Kenapa mendadak dadanya terasa sesak …?

Oh, shit.

Taiga menegak ludahnya sendiri. Gawat …, susunan kata-kata di jawabannya salah ….

"Bu-bukan berarti aku menganggap enteng ciuman kita! Ma-maksudku, kalau kita benar-benar melakukannya, itu bukan kesalahan—ARGH! Aku bingung menjelaskannya!" Taiga mengacak-acak rambut merah gelapnya.

Kenapa ia jadi kehabisan kata-kata begini kalau bicara dengan Tetsuya, sih?!

Suasana hening sejenak, membuat Taiga menjadi semakin tegang. Rasanya … atmosfer di sekitarnya dan Tetsuya jadi canggung ….

"… Aku … mengerti …. Menurut Kagami-kun, walau perasaan ini benar-benar bukan cinta dan kita sempat berciuman, Kagami-kun tidak akan menganggap itu sebuah kesalahan, 'kan?"

Dengan pasrah, Taiga mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan ucapan Tetsuya. Sebetulnya ia ingin menjelaskan lebih dari itu, sih. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu cara menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali apa pun ekspresi cinta yang ia berikan untuk Tetsuya. Ia memutuskan untuk menganggap perasaannya pada Tetuya adalah cinta. Mau suatu hari perasaan itu jadi kesalahan di mata umum, Taiga tidak akan menganggapnya suatu kesalahan. Setidaknya, begitu bagi Taiga.

Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya tertawa kecil, membuat pemuda yang bertubuh lebih besar mengernyit heran.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Kurasa, Kagami-kun itu polos sekali entah kenapa …. Lagipula, yang kupermasalahkan di sini bukan itu …." Tetsuya berucap sambil menahan tawanya.

Sementara itu, Taiga semakin heran. Kalau begitu, apa yang membuat ekspresi Tetsuya berubah mendadak tadi? Masa Taiga salah lihat?

Di sisi lain, Taiga merasa tersinggung. Bukannya justru Tetsuya yang lebih polos darinya?

"Aku …, kurasa aku sedikit iri pada Alex-san …."

 _BRAK!_

"'SEDIKIT'?!"

Refleks, Taiga berdiri dari kursi sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Tetsuya tersentak kaget.

Kemudian, Taiga sendiri tersentak akan perbuatannya.

"Ma-maaf, tubuhku bergerak sendiri …." Taiga buru-buru kembali duduk dengan gerakan kaku karena canggung.

Kenapa ia jadi tampak seperti orang bodoh begitu, sih? Eh, tunggu, bukannya sudah sejak awal ia bodoh?

"Lalu …, apa maksudmu cemburu pada Alex?" Taiga buru-buru mengalihkan pertanyaan sebelum Tetsuya menertawai kebodohannya.

Sekilas, Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, walau dahinya agak berkerut, seakan menahan ekspresi pahit. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresinya saat itu pada cahayanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu, Kagami-kun." Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, sementara Taiga mengernyit heran. "Aku hanya …. Kupikir, Alex-san itu enak …, bisa mencium Kagami-kun setiap hari tanpa memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting sepertiku …. Kenapa Kagami-kun tidak bersamanya saja …? Bisa saja sebenarnya Kagami-kun menyukai Alex-san, kemudian salah mengartikan perasaan itu sebagai perasaan seorang sahabat. Sementara aku, mungkin saja sebenarnya Kagami-kun hanya menganggapku pasangan yang dapat diandalkan di lapangan basket."

Ekspresi wajah Taiga langsung berubah kesal. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal saat itu.

Serius, kenapa Tetsuya suka memikirkan hal-hal menyebalkan macam itu, sih? Apa-apaan? Taiga suka pada Alex? Alexandra Garcia? Hah? Ketika melihat guru basketnya itu saja Taiga tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke pernikahan. Yang pernah, ia memimpikan menikah dengan Tetsuya sampai melakukan malam pertama, sering sekali. Oh, betapa mesum dirinya kalau sudah menyangkut soal Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mendadak, Taiga mengernyit. Tunggu …. Bukankah perkataan Tetsuya itu berarti ….

"Kuroko, itu artinya kau sedang cemburu, 'kan?"

Kedua manik biru laut Tetsuya membelalak. Cemburu …? Ia …? Tunggu, apa itu namanya cemburu? Perasaan tidak enak itu? Sesak yang mengganggu dada itu? Semuanya karena cemburu?

"Aku …? Mung … kin …?" Tetsuya menjawab dengan ragu. Jelas ia tidak yakin akan jawabannya. Ia saja tidak pernah merasakan cemburu sebelum itu, bagaimana ia bisa mengenali perasaaan itu?

Taiga menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sang Bayangan. Hei, ia berhasil membuat bayangannya cemburu, loh! Itu patut dibanggakan!

Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu memasang wajah datar ketika Taiga berdekatan dengan wanita lain sebenarnya cemburu? Itu benar-benar keajaiban dunia!

Tentunya Taiga _sangat_ senang akan kenyataan itu.

" _Okay_ , anggap kau benar-benar cemburu. Jadi, kau sebenarnya juga ingin—"

"… Jangan disebut …."

Taiga terkekeh kecil melihat Tetsuya membuang mukanya karena sebal. Betapa bodohnya Taiga. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau orang bergolongan darah A seperti Kurokonya—mau secuek apa pun ia—tetap punya sifat untuk mempertimbangkan banyak hal saat melakukan sesuatu—kecuali ketika melempar bola basket pada berandalan yang mengganggu orang lain. Tidak heran kalau Tetsuya menahan diri walau ingin dan jadinya malah berpikir aneh-aneh seperti jangan-jangan Taiga sebenarnya menyukai Alexandra Garcia, guru basket dari Taiga sendiri.

Diam-diam, Taiga lega. Syukurlah, ternyata bukan hanya Taiga yang menyimpan pikiran-pikiran aneh semacam pasangannya akan berakhir dengan orang lain nantinya.

"Kalau begitu, ini pertanyaan terakhir."

Tetsuya menatap lurus ke arah sepasang manik semerah darah Taiga. Diam-diam, ia lega karena sesi tanya jawab yang sejak tadi agak menyudutkannya akan segera berakhir.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan macam itu akan keluar dari mulut Taiga.

Pertanyaan yang sekilas serupa dengan pertanyaan pertama, tetapi berbeda.

Kenapa setuju diajak menjalin hubungan dan kenapa perasaanmu berlabuh pada seseorang itu adalah dua pertanyaan yang memiliki tingkat kedalaman berbeda.

Suara embusan angin dari salah satu jendela peprustakaan yang terbuka dan suara jam yang berdetik adalah suara-suara pendominasi indera pendengaran kedua insan berjenis kelamin sama itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang satu berpikir, sementara yang satunya menunggu.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya sepasang bibir merah muda mungil terbuka.

"… Aku … tidak tahu …."

"… Oh, begi—Ha …?"

Taiga mengernyit heran—sangat heran. Kedua manik merah darahnya menatap Tetsuya tidak percaya.

"Maksudku … karena buku yang mengatakannya, maka aku percaya …."

… Serius, Taida tidak paham …. Taiga makin bingung …. Apa maksud Tetsuya? Lalu, kenapa wajah Tetsuya kembali menjadi datar begitu?

"Gadis dalam novel yang kubaca mengalama hal yang mirip denganku. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat menatap guru privatnya. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari guru itu. Ia juga ingin terus bersama dengan sang guru. Saat membaca bagian itu, aku selalu teringat Kagami-kun, karena aku mengalami hal yang sama pada Kagami-kun. Lalu, saat dikatakan bahwa gadis itu mencintai gurunya …."

" _O-okay …. Enough …._ "

Taiga menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sementara Tetsuya menatap bingung. Taiga tadi bilang "cukup", 'kan? Kenapa? Tetsuya, 'kan, belum selesai bicara.

Tetsuya, sadarkan dirimu bahwa Taiga sedang menahan rasa gemas dan malunya saat mendengarmu berbicara dengan wajah polos? Oh, tentu tidak sadar. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Tetsuya itu kelewat polos. Itu adalah rahasia umum.

"… Kau ini kelewat manis …." Taiga berbisik pelan, masih tidak berani menatap bayangannya. Takut-takut nanti malah kelepas menerkam.

… Taiga tobat …. Sumpah, Taiga tobat …. Ia mengaku salah telah berpikir negatif tentang perasaan Tetsuya padanya. Ia mengakui bahwa Tetsuya Si Polos dan Kolot itu benar-benar mencintainya dan Si Polos itu yakin dengan alasan yang tidak kalah polos juga. Sial, betapa berdosanya Taiga karena telah meragukan Tetsuya dengan segala pikiran negatif yang bersarang di kepalanya ….

"Jadi, Kagami-kun sudah puas dengan jawabanku? Sudah tidak mau bertanya?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran. Taiga terpaksa mengangguk pelan sambil menahan gemas.

Wajah Taiga pasti sudah sangat merah saat ini.

… Kuroko Tetsuya itu kelewat manis …. Taiga bisa kena diabetes melitus lama-lama ….

"Um …, kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera keluar. Aku sudah mau menutup perpustakaan." Tetsuya menutup buku yang dibacanya sebelum Taiga datang tadi, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduknya, berniat merapikan barang-barangnya di meja penjaga perpustakaan.

Tepat pada saat itu, Taiga berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Tetsuya, dan ….

 _PLAK!_

"OUCH!"

… Telapak tangan melayang cepat ke pipi Taiga setelah sepasang bibirnya merahnya menempel ke suatu permukaan yang lembut ….

"Ku-Kuroko! Sakit, tahu! Tidak usah sampai menampar sekeras itu juga! Lagian hanya di pipi, kok!"

Sumpah, Taiga baru ingat bahwa tangan Tetsuya terlatih karena sering melatih jurus bernama _Ignite Pass_.

Taiga menoleh ke arah Tetsuya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah ditampar Tetsuya tadi.

Mendadak, pergerakan Taiga terhenti. Sepasang rubi gelapnya melebar.

"… Kagami-kun … yang salah …."

Wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek tertunduk. Kedua lengan mungil itu memeluk buku bawaannya dengan erat. Entah efek cahaya matahari senja yang masuk lewat kaca jendela atau bukan atau bukan, samar, Taiga melihat warna kemerahan di wajah Tetsuya.

"… Kuroko …?"

… Tetsuya malu …? Kuroko Tetsuya _calon_ pacarnya …? Malu …? Wajahnya memerah …? Ia tidak bermimpi, 'kan …?

… Itu tadi … hanya ciuman di pipi, 'kan …? Taiga tidak salah kecup, 'kan …? Lantas, kenapa wajah Tetsuya …?

"Berhenti menatapiku seperti itu. Aku mau pulang."

Tanpa menunggu izin dari Taiga, Tetsuya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Wah, sepertinya ngambek, ya?

"E-eh …? EH?! TUNGGU, KUROKO!"

Sebelum benar-benar ditinggal karena bengong sendiri, Taiga buru-buru menghampiri pasangan dengan status tidak jelasnya.

Sementara itu, Tetsuya terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Taiga. Kedua tangannya gemetar, kakinya terasa berat, wajahnya terasa panas, napasnya serasa tidak bisa keluar-masuk dengan lancar.

Masa ia demam, sih …? Mana mungkin ….

… Ia harus minum obat begitu pulang nanti, bisa saja Taiga menularkan demam padanya tadi ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Notes:**

 _-kun_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama lelaki yang lebih muda atau sepantar. Bisa juga untuk menunjukkan kesopanan.

 _-san_ : Panggilan yang diletakkan di belakang nama orang yang dihormati dan posisinya lebih tinggi.

 **.**

 **A/N 2:**

Demi apa, akhirnya ini fanfiksi selesai juga dengan 3000-an kata lebih. Saya terharu …. Ah, iya, ini sudah _complete_. _Ending_ -nya aneh, ya?

Jadi, saya pasang genre _hurt/comfort_. Kenapa? Emosi Taiga mengalami _hurt_ karena pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, kemudian Tetsuya harus memberikan _comfort_ untuknya. _Well_ , gak terlalu terlihat, ya? Niatnya bikin, _fluff_ , sih ….

 _As I said before_ , fanfiksi ini dikontribusikan untuk mengikuti _event KaKuro Day 2015_ yang diadakan oleh Grup Wajah Buku _KaKuro Indonesia_. Semoga saja memenuhi kriteria, soalnya memang genrenya rada gak jelas status Tetsuya dan Taiga di sini tidak jelas _couple_ atau bukan. Kalau memang tidak memenuhi kriteria, saya pasrah ajalah. Saya, mah, biasa apa kalau sudah begitu? :'3

Telat? Memang. Seharusnya _KaKuro/KagaKuro Day_ itu 11 Oktober lalu, 'kan? Masalahnya, karena tuntutan sekolah yang kadang menurut saya tidak kira-kira, saya harus menunda terselesaikannya fanfiksi ini—masih dengan mencuri-curi waktu di mana saya seharusnya belajar. Untungnya tidak lewat batas waktu _event_ ….

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dari fanfiksi di atas. Semoga kalian menikmati apa yang telah kalian baca. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir.


End file.
